


"Wanna know a fun fact?" (wtf matt)

by notmadderred



Series: Daredevil/Punisher Fics [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Frank Castle, Bisexual Matt Murdock, Humor, Identity Reveal, Kissing, M/M, Matt is a meme, Mutual Pining, Suggestive language, but frank already figured it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmadderred/pseuds/notmadderred
Summary: Frank grumbled under his breath.He was sitting across from Matt, legs splayed out in front of him as he stared off to the side.Matt clapped his hands together. Frank’s heart jumped at the sudden noise, but all he did was roll his eyes. “The fuck was that, Red?”“We’ve been in here for four hours,” Matt said, keeping his tone light.“Don’t sound so fuckin’ cheery about it.”“Oh, I’m not. Unlike you, I have this thing called a day job.”“Really? What do you do? Bag groceries?”“Hey,” Matt shot back. “Of course not. I’m the cashier.”





	"Wanna know a fun fact?" (wtf matt)

**Author's Note:**

> me, scrolling through fratt fics labeled "Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings": it's for research
> 
> me, narrowing my eyes as I read the fics: i don't comprehend
> 
> me, writing this fucking fic: wow i hope this is actually good smut seeing as I STILL DON'T COMPREHE--

“Wanna know a fun fact?”

“No.”

Matt went silent for a moment. Then, “A shrimp’s heart is actually in its head.”

Frank frowned before bothering to actually look at him. “Why the fuck do you know that?”

“Because I like fun facts. A friend of mine tells me them all the time.”

“Well, tell your friend to fuck off.”

Matt grinned and stuck out a leg. The two of them were trapped in a storage container after having hopped in with the hopes that the McRoys would take it to their primary location. Instead, they’d gotten locked in. Frank was moping at the situation, especially because it had been his plan. “I’ll tell him you said that.”

Frank grumbled under his breath.

He was sitting across from Matt, legs splayed out in front of him as he stared off to the side.

Matt clapped his hands together. Frank’s heart jumped at the sudden noise, but all he did was roll his eyes. “The fuck was that, Red?”

“We’ve been in here for four hours,” Matt said, keeping his tone light.

“Don’t sound so fuckin’ cheery about it.”

“Oh, I’m not. Unlike you, I have this thing called a day job.”

“Really? What do you do? Bag groceries?”

“Hey,” Matt shot back. “Of course not. I’m the cashier.”

Frank actually laughed at that, his head dropping back to rest against the metal wall. Matt’s heart sped at the sound, and he couldn’t help the small grin that spread across his lips. “Right. My bad, Red. Shoulda known you were more high-tier.”

“Damn right,” said Matt. “Highest fucking tier.”

The two of them stayed like that, content, for several minutes. Matt didn't have his burner phone on him because he was a fucking idiot and had thrown it at Frank yesterday to demonstrate what “yeet” meant (he refused to admit that it was Spider-man who taught the word to him). In his defense, he’d been meaning to replace it for another one that actually consistently received the necessary phone calls.

“What do you really do?” Frank asked, breaking the silence.

“Huh?” said Matt eloquently. He’d been thinking on whether or not Spider-man would have approved of his example. Considering he was more of a disaster than Matt: most likely.

“Your job. What is it you really do?”

Matt tilted his head. Would telling him be a good idea? His breath hitched at the prospect -- Frank wasn’t dumb. He knew how to put two and two together.

But then again, Matt was blind. That was the best secret identity in the world. “I’m a lawyer,” he said.

Frank lifted his brows and released a low whistle. “Damn. Definitely wouldn’t have guessed that. How do you make it work?”

Matt huffed, dropping his chin. “I’m not sure I do.”

Frank stood up abruptly only to drop back down next to Matt with a small grunt. “Have I met your alter-ego?”

Matt’s heart sped up at that and he swallowed. “What is this? Twenty-one questions?”

Frank smirked. “So, yes?”

Matt huffed and hit his shoulder against Frank’s. “I’m sure you’d notice if you had.”

Frank nodded, amused. He was trying not to smile. “Would I?”

“Definitely,” Matt said, angling his head so his eyes were aimed at the other man lopsided. “I did see your face everywhere. You were quite the attention-hog, must I say.”

“You saw my face everywhere?”

Matt’s grin broke into one that definitely looked hysterical. Spider-man said it reminded him of some cat meme. “You were always on the news, Frankie-boy,” he said, his voice coming out weird as he opted to use Frank’s shoulder as an armrest despite how uncomfortable it was.

“The fuck did you just call me?” Frank asked, shoving Matt’s arm off.

“What? I can’t give you pet names? I mean,” Matt pointedly scoffed, “you already call me ‘Red.’ That’s, like, one step away from ‘babe.’”

Frank’s heart instantly sped up as his face and ears drowned in heat. 

Matt smirked and elbowed Frank in the side. “I wouldn’t object to it, just so you know.”

Frank coughed out an awkward laugh as Matt kept smirking. He’d figured out Frank was attracted to him when he asked the man how his ass looked in the suit. Frank had blushed and said, “Fantastic.” 

Technically they were joking around. 

Technically Frank hadn’t been lying.

And _definitely_ Frank knew he’d just been found out.

Frank rubbed a hand under his nose, the action more of a nervous tic than anything else. “Fine, _babe_ ,” he shot, and Matt lifted an eyebrow he knew Frank couldn’t see, “do you happen to be blind?”

Matt’s smirk faltered. “What the fuck,” he muttered, the sound barely leaving his lips.

Frank snorted. “Please, Matt,” he said, and Matt drew back his head in shock, “I’d recognize your ass anywhere.”

Matt’s laugh came straight out of his throat without any permission whatsoever. He grabbed at his chest and leaned further back, falling lower against the wall.

As soon as he got his shit together, he pulled off the mask and turned to face Frank with a shrug. “I’m guessing you disapproved of my blind joke?”

Frank was eyeing him in full now. “Definitely.”

“I really am blind, by the way.”

Frank blinked slowly. “No fuckin’ shit, Red.”

Matt lifted his hands. “Just being honest, asshole.” He froze for a second, the humor leaving his body. Frank must’ve spotted the change in demeanor as his lips drew down for a half second.

“Somethin’ the matter, R--”

“Do you mind if I…?” Matt said, bringing one of his hands closer to Frank’s face.

Frank tilted his head slightly, confused, before seeming to catch on. He gave a small nod and closed his eyes.

Matt moved to be in front of Frank, crouching over his legs as he then brought both his hands to Frank’s face. 

Frank twitched slightly at the first touch before relaxing. Matt brushed his thumbs over the cheekbones, noting their hardened and bruised state. Frank nuzzled into the touch, and Matt found himself grinning, moving his hands up to the repeatedly broken nose and the eyes, tracing his brow. He let his fingers follow Frank’s jawline -- smooth and defined -- before tracing over his lips. He paused there; his legs still straddling over Frank’s outstretched ones, chest only a breath’s width from his.

Frank opened his eyes a bit, lashes low as he watched Matt.

Matt drew his hands to the sides of Frank’s face and leaned in.

The kiss was hot and hungry as Matt went for it at a bruising pace, so different from his carefulness from before. Frank sat startled for a moment before he hummed against his lips, moving his mouth against Matt’s own, letting his hand search the muscles of Matt’s back.

Matt dropped his knees to the floor, letting his body fall against Frank’s so he was practically sitting in the other man’s lap, torso pressed entirely against his.

Frank tasted like coffee and gunpowder -- smelled like it, too. Matt leaned back, and suddenly they were standing, Frank pushing Matt against the other wall now. He aimed at Frank’s neck at nipped, eliciting a sharp gasp before Matt shut it down by pressing his mouth back against Frank’s. He could sense the warmth sliding down Frank’s body; sliding down his own.

Matt was pressed against him, his left leg hooked around Frank's right one. He placed a hand on the back of Frank's head and ran his fingers through the strands before gripping them tight.

Frank's hands slid down Matt's back, grabbing his upper thighs and lifting him off the ground. Matt hummed in affirmation, now wrapping both of his legs fully around Frank’s waist.

They probably shouldn’t be doing this.

Matt knew that even as he kept kissing him, kept moving against him. 

Someone could show up and open the shipping container with Matt’s mask on the floor, leaving him exposed.

He wasn’t sure he’d notice if someone did.

Matt buried his face into Frank’s neck and moaned, and Frank took the opportunity to bite Matt’s lobe. Matt shuddered at that, drawing his shoulders back.

“So you like that?” Frank actually _purred_ , the words settling warm on Matt’s cheeks.

“F- fuck you,” Matt ground out.

Frank chuckled and went back in for the kiss. Matt found himself automatically opening up to him, trusting the other man completely. He hadn’t felt like this since Electra -- had never felt it before he met her. 

The kiss only lasted a few, almost chaste, seconds.

Matt’s arms were loose around Frank’s neck, and Frank’s legs were practically quivering beneath him.

Matt snorted. “You can put me down,” he said, his tone teasing.

Frank couldn’t even bother a retort, only moving to free Matt’s legs.

Matt unwrapped himself and essentially fell to the floor. He laid there, eyes facing up, until Frank finally joined him, resting his head on Matt’s chest.

They both stayed like that for several minutes.

“This suit is gonna be a bitch to clean,” Matt said, and Frank grinned, shaking his head lightly.

“Can’t just shove it in the wash?”

“Please tell me you’re not _that_ fucking stupid.”

Frank threw back a hand that hit Matt right in the face.

“Ow,” said Matt.

“Fuck you lawyers,” Frank said, dropping his tone to some kind of mock-amused Matt hadn’t quite heard from him before. He decided he liked it.

“That didn't count?” he shot back.

Frank glanced to the side and stretched out a hand. When he drew it back, he held the Daredevil mask. He plopped it onto Matt’s face. “Come to my place later and you’ll see for yourse--”

The door opened.

A startled squeak left Matt’s throat, but neither Matt nor Frank actually bothered to move.

“Wait,” said a voice, “are they dead? Was there no air? Did we fucking kill the Punisher and Daredevil?” With each question, the voice grew more excited.

Another heartbeat joined that one. “Oh, shit. Awesome! Look at this shit! Gary, c’mere!”

Matt sighed. “I don’t trust my legs,” he said, and Frank started to fucking laugh at him.

“You say that now,” he replied before rising up with a groan.

Matt quickly put the mask on as he joined him.

“Oh, shit,” said Gary, taking a step away from the container. “Why’d you--”

Matt tossed a baton on him, swiftly knocking him out. He angled his head at Frank. “I’ll head to your place if you take out more than me.”

By this point, the ‘no killing’ thing was implied. 

Frank smirked. “You’re on, Red.”

**Author's Note:**

> this took me,,, so long to write. I tried so hard on the smut. once I finished that, I wrapped up the fic as fast as possible and released it here before thinking twice.
> 
> be gentle, dammit
> 
> i'm as confused as u are


End file.
